1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoelace fastener for a shoe, more particularly to a shoelace fastener for adjusting a tightened state of the shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a normal shoelace is fastened manually. However, the shoelace is easy to be released with this kind of fastening means. Especially for an athlete, if the shoelace releases, it will affect expression of the athlete.
There is a conventional shoelace fastener comprising a reel, a rotating member, a ratchet and a pawl. A shoelace winds on the reel. The rotating member rotatably fastens the shoelace tightly or releases it. The combination of the ratchet and the pawl prevents the reel turning in reverse and the shoelace would not be released. If a user would like to release the shoelace, he has to pull up the rotating member by one hand so that a gear wheel of the rotating member is away from a gear wheel of the reel and hold two ends of the shoelace by the other hand to pull out the shoelace from the shoelace fastener. However, the operation of releasing the shoelace is difficult. It is not easy to control the tension of the shoelace. If the shoelace is too loose, the user has to pull it tightly again.
Moreover, when the user fastens the shoelace well, he often forgets to push the rotating member back to the original position. The shoelace would be released as the user is running and he will stumble.
Furthermore, the structure of the shoelace fastener is so complex that it is difficult to install and the manufacturing cost of the shoelace fastener is high.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.